


Tarot and Witches

by iwritesomestuffsometimes



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison and Klaus are Friends, Angst, Gay, Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesomestuffsometimes/pseuds/iwritesomestuffsometimes
Summary: Day five is The LoversNo one saw it coming. Not even them. But at one point, Allison and Klaus became friends. Maybe it was because they were both so firmly rooted in something other than reality. When you can change the world simply by rumouring it and when anyone that's dead can come to you freely, you lose faith in the real world. And so maybe that's why. Or maybe it was just being lonely and desperate for a friend. But either way, they were certainly friends. Friends who drank together fairly often. Except when Klaus was sober. Then only Allison drank and Klaus would lounge around with a virgin drink and they would stay up until 4 am gossiping about the hottest celebrities.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Kudos: 31





	Tarot and Witches

No one saw it coming. Not even them. But at one point, Allison and Klaus became friends. Maybe it was because they were both so firmly rooted in something other than reality. When you can change the world simply by rumouring it and when anyone that's dead can come to you freely, you lose faith in the real world. And so maybe that's why. Or maybe it was just being lonely and desperate for a friend. But either way, they were certainly friends. Friends who drank together fairly often. Except when Klaus was sober. Then only Allison drank and Klaus would lounge around with a virgin drink and they would stay up until 4 am gossiping about the hottest celebrities.

"I think we should do something fun," Allison whined, her head tipped over the bed dangling her hair in Klaus's face. "I mean we saved the fucking world. That calls for celebration, right?" 

"Mmmmm yeah." Klaus took a sip of his drink. Man he missed being drunk but being sober was better than being high. He hoped. 

He hopped off the floor. "I have an idea. Be right back mon Sisto." He came scrambling back like two minutes later out of breath and holding a deck of cards. 

"Tarot!" He gestured dramatically accidentally releasing all of the cards. "Oh shit. My bad" 

Allison scooped them all up. "Tarot," She said raising the cards above her head. "Do you know how to read Tarot?" She stage whispered to Klaus. 

"Nope. But we can figure it out." Klaus gestured for the cards. He scanned the instruction guide quickly. "Mk. We're gonna do love readings okay?" 

Allison nodded and sat down across from Klaus. She immediately shifted positions until her legs were wrapped around Klaus's. "Take it away, bitch." 

"So you have to feel the cards and pick four, no wait five. Then put them in position. Which appears to just be a straight line." 

"Okay dokey artichokey." Allison rummaged through the cards until she had selected her five. Then she came over to where Klaus was sitting and threw her arms over his neck. "So am I gonna marry rich?" 

Klaus contemplated the cards for a while. "I don't know what any of these mean." He whined. 

"Consult the guide dumbass." 

"Oh yeah. Right." He picked up the guide. "So your first one is about how you feel about your love. And it's the uhm... ace of pentacles." 

"Does that mean I'm getting some? Pentacles testicles." Allison snickered. 

"Allison. You need to take this seriously. It means you missed the chance to get some. Cause see how it's upside down?" 

"Mmmm nope. But whatever you say buddyo. So I missed the chance with the love of my life?" 

"Yes. And then the second card is what they think of you. And that's the strength card. And that means they think of you with compassion and focus. So basically this person loves you and you missed your chance with them." 

"That's a bummer. But is it Brad Pitt?" 

"Brad Pitt? Really? I would have pegged you as more of a Michael B. Jordan fan." 

"Why? Cause he's black?" 

"No cause he's hot." 

"Okay fair. Now shut up, card boy and do your job." 

"Next is what else you need to know which is the Wheel. But upside down." He craned his neck to read it all. "It means you have no control over the situation." 

"Damn." 

"And then your next move is the hanged man. Please don't hang yourself. I already see one dead sibling. Or... I did. I don't need to add more." 

Allison placed a protective hand over his. "I won't." 

"It means sacrifice. And then your last card," He flipped it over dramatically. "Is where everything is headed. Which is the tower? That doesn't look good." He pointed to the lightning striking the tower. "And it means, drumroll please, disaster and sudden upheaval." 

"Oh..." Allison sat down, seeming to crumple. 

"You okay?" Klaus asked placing his arms around her. When had she gotten so small? In his head, she was older than him but when he held her like this, she seemed like she was years younger than him. 

"Well, I think I know what the cards mean. It's Raymond. At least I got a year with him. I just... I miss him so much." She blinked back the tears and hugged back Klaus. "I'm fine. I just get a little emotional when I drink. Now, what's your future hold?" 

"You promise you're good?" After she nodded, he quickly drew his five cards. 

"Let's see the fool. That means I think about my love in innocence and new beginnings. And they think of me as judgement which means." He scanned the sheet. "Awakening." His face paled and he shook a little when he flipped the next card. "And things I should know are the lovers. Your one true pairing. Your other half. Symbolizes partnership and duality." He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He wrapped one hand around his dog tags as he flipped over the next one. "And my next step should be the devil. That means addiction. Allison the cards say for me to get drunk." He raised his puppy dog eyes up at her. 

"Nope. You've been sober for like a month now. No alcohol on my watch." 

"But the cards. They say addiction. They say I need to to get him." Allison shook her head. 

"Maybe this was a bad idea. Let's just put them away." 

"No no no. I wanna see what the last one is." He dramatically flipped it over. "Oh surprise. It's death. Of course it is." 

And Allison and Klaus held each other as they both cried for their lost loves. The ones they'll never see again but miss every day. 


End file.
